Been Waiting Lon Enough
by TeamLouis
Summary: -On va essayer quelque chose, Harry…, murmura-t-il, se rapprochant d'Harry, encore tout habillé. Le plus jeune hocha la tête, semblant douteux. -Cela va aider ton… petit problème. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes. Fétus Larry.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…...

Au début, Louis pensait que c'était mignon.

Harry avait à peine seize ans… Il était encore jeune. Il était logique pour lui d'être maladroit et nouveau dans tout… Louis avait compris ça. Donc, lorsque les deux avaient dégringolé dans son lit la première fois, ses lèvres attachées au cou d'Harry, Louis avait rit quand Harry était venu avant même d'avoir enlevé son pantalon.

Même la deuxième fois, Louis avait juste sourit comme si ce n'était rien. Harry avait duré un peu plus longtemps. Cette fois, au moins, ils avaient réussi à enlever leurs vêtements et Louis l'avait touché… Pendant environ trente secondes. Et puis Harry avait eu des traînées blanches sur sa poitrine, et une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

Bien sûr, Louis n'allait pas dire quoi que ce soit… Il pouvait dire qu'Harry était contrarié de ne pouvoir durer assez longtemps. C'était gênant pour lui de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de venir au contact le plus simple… Surtout que ça se passait à chaque putain de fois.

Avant même que Louis soit entièrement en lui, Harry était déjà trop excité et tombait directement dans un orgasme. Et bien sûr, Louis avait compris qu'Harry ne voulait pas que ça se produise… Mais c'était frustrant… A la fois mentalement et sexuellement.

Chaque fois, Harry le regardait tout simplement avec regrets, les yeux endormis et murmurait.

« -Je suis désolé, Lou… Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, je te le promets. »

Et Louis ne se souciait pas vraiment qu'Harry soit épuisé après chaque orgasme. Si Harry pouvait le sucer très vite… Ou même simplement l'aider à se masturber… Tout irait alors très bien. Mais non, Harry s'endormait tout le temps et laissez Louis en tête-à-tête avec son érection.

Harry jurait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas vierge avant Louis (s'il n'était plus vierge, parce qu'il ne tenait jamais assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent faire l'amour normalement), mais Louis ne pouvait véritablement pas croire que ce garçon qui pouvait à peine enlever son caleçon avant de venir avait réussit à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis Harry jurait que c'était juste ce que Louis lui faisait.

Stan s'était presque énervé quand Louis lui avait dit ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait pas partager l'embarras d'Harry avec son ami… Mais cela devenait ridicule et maintenant, Louis était juste vraiment, vraiment excité.

« -Sérieusement, il vient avec même que tu ne sois en lui ? demanda-t-il, du pur amusement dans la voix. »

Louis s'assit sur son lit, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille, se frottant le bout du nez.

« -Oui. Parfois, il vient même avant que je le déshabille. Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Mais Stan riait déjà et Louis se laissa tomber arrière contre son lit, tristement. Il était heureux qu'Harry ne soit pas à l'appartement… Ou il aurait entendu la conversation et aurait été bouleversé.

« -C'est vraiment hilarant, mec… Honnêtement. Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, combien depuis que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Louis rougit un peu à cette question… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre.

« -Seize. »

Stan hurlait de rire maintenant, et si Louis n'avait pas eu désespérément d'aide, il lui aurait probablement raccroché au nez.

« -Et tu ne l'as jamais forcé, genre le baiser même s'il a fini ou quoi que ce soit ? Parce que honnêtement, mec… Cela semble vraiment pathétique. »

Louis le savait. Il le savait vraiment. Mais comment pouvait-il forcer son petit-ami à coucher avec lui alors qu'il était épuisé et sensible… Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, mais il aimait beaucoup trop Harry pour le pousser dans ce genre de… Torture ?

« -J'ai une idée pour toi, si tu veux. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé sur moi-même, évidemment, parce que les filles et moi n'avons pas vraiment ce problème… Mais c'est quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. »

…

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry était allongé, nu, sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur Louis avec de grands yeux nerveux. Il était déjà dur, rouge, et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire… Donc Louis savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir.

« -On va essayer quelque chose, Harry…, murmura-t-il, se rapprochant d'Harry, encore tout habillé. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, semblant douteux.

« -Cela va aider ton… petit problème. »

Une teinte rouge vif gravit les joues d'Harry.

« -Tout. Je veux juste durer pour toi… Je veux juste être bon pour toi… »

Louis sourit, presque méchamment.

« -Crois-moi, tu vas durer. Ne te touche pas, tu tiens. »

Harry gémit et Louis rampa vers la table de chevet. Il l'atteint et ouvrit le tiroir, en sortant tout ce dont il aurait besoin… Préservatif. Lubrifiant. Et la suggestion de Stan. Il le referma et revint à Harry, tenant les objets.

Un regard confus, presque inquiet traversa le visage d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, désignant le nouvel objet (techniquement, ils étaient tous nouveaux, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais été assez loin pour les utiliser… Mais au moins, Harry savait à quoi ils servaient.)

Louis sourit à nouveau et mit le préservatif et le lubrifiant sur le matelas. Il leva le petit objet circulaire.

« -C'est ce qu'on appelle un cockring. Il va t'empêcher de venir jusqu'à ce que je l'enlève… »

Les yeux verts s'allumèrent un peu, mais Louis pouvait encore sentir les nerfs de son petit-ami.

« -Ok… »

Le cockring glissa assez facilement sur lui, un doux gémissement s'échappant des lèvres d'Harry à la pression mais cela passa inaperçu. Et Harry n'était pas encore venu, donc c'était un plus.

« -C'est bizarre, marmonna-t-il, regardant les yeux bleus de Louis.

-Tu vas l'oublier dans peu de temps, bébé, je te promets. »

Louis se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, avant de se lever et d'arracher ses vêtements rapidement. Il remarqua la façon dont Harry se tortillait sur le lit, comme si la vue de Louis nu était vraiment ce qui lui causait tant de peine.

Il remonta sur le matelas et glissa sur Harry, planant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ce soir, Harry ? Maintenant que nous pouvons ? »

Louis était franchement fier de la tonalité rauque, séduisante qu'il était en mesure d'apporter à sa voix. Le plus jeune hocha la tête frénétiquement, gémissant à nouveau.

Peut-être que c'était vraiment Louis qui lui faisait ça.

Après un baiser et une certaine assurance, Louis s'assit entre les jambes d'Harry, et poussa ses cuisses contre son torse, ne perdant pas de temps. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry allongé avec un cockring toute la nuit, lui refuser de venir était probablement tout aussi cruel que de le faire venir plus d'une fois dans la nuit. Mais Harry avait l'air si enthousiaste et excité et Louis le voulait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas penser ralentir.

« -Remonte un peu tes hanches, amour, dit-il, mettant Harry dans une position plus facile, plus confortable. Tu l'as déjà fait avant ? »

Si non, Harry n'allait avoir aucune idée de qui allait se passait. Il hocha la tête et fit un geste de la main.

« -Juste mes doigts, je veux dire, moi-même. »

Louis n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signal de départ. Il dévissa le lubrifiant et versa une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts. Il posa ses lèvres sur le genou d'Harry, quelque chose pour le rassurer, quand il traina paresseusement son doigt autour de son entrée… le taquinant un peu.

« -Fais-le, Lou… Je ne durerais pas…, gémit le plus jeune, rappelant exactement à Louis combien jeune Harry était. »

Louis n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux. Dix-neuf ans, cela n'avait rien de spécial. Mais c'était certainement plus qu'Harry.

Il sourit à son jeune petit-ami et glissa un premier doigt en lui, déglutissant difficilement à la sensation serré autour de lui. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux.

« -Juste comme ça…

-Tu es tellement serré, Hazza, tu es sûr d'avoir fait ça avant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et bougea ses hanches un peu en arrière.

« -Un autre… plus rapide… »

Et Louis n'était pas en mesure de lui refuser. Il glissa un deuxième doigt dans cette intimité étroite et les bougea lentement, étirant le jeune garçon. Si les bruits venant d'Harry étaient une indication, Louis faisait les choses bien.

Une fois, le troisième doigt ayant rejoint les deux premiers, Harry était pratiquement en train de s'empaler sur les doigts, criant haut et fort… Et Louis pensa qu'il allait être celui qui allait venir trop tôt.

« -Je suis prêt ! Je suis prêt, je suis prêt, je suis prêt ! gémit le plus jeune, ses doigts serrant les draps.

-Je vais te faire mal si tu n'es pas prêt, Harry, tu as besoin de…

-J'ai déjà mal ! Baise-moi, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de venir, s'il te plait, baise-moi. »

Le visage d'Harry ressemblait à un mélange entre l'extrême plaisir et le déplaisir. Son sexe semblait douloureusement dur contre son ventre.

« -Je vais te faire sentir mieux, bébé, murmura Louis, retirant ses doigts avant de les essuyer sur le matelas (ils allaient devoir changer les draps de toute façon.). »

Il déchira l'emballage d'aluminium et glissa le préservatif sur lui, se couvrant généreusement de lubrifiant, et poussa son sexe contre l'entrée du plus jeune.

« -Prêt. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait. Maintenant. J'ai envie de toi. »

Louis glissa lentement dans Harry, jetant sa tête en arrière et gémissant du garçon serré autour de lui. Harry poussa un cri de douleur, évidemment, bien trop peu préparé.

-Ca va ? demanda Louis, essayant de se maitriser.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était prendre Harry durement… Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il donna à son petit-ami une minute, regardant l'expression sur son visage pour toute indication l'autorisant à bouger.

Une fois le feu vert donné, il balança doucement ses hanches, glissant dans et hors de l'intimité du garçon. Il gémit doucement, regardant Harry allongé sous lui, les yeux fermés, sa bouche ouverte dans un gémissement. Bien qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de sa bouche, Louis pouvait voir comment Harry se sentait.

« -Je me sens si bien, bébé… Tellement bon pour moi. Si serré, marmonna Louis, avançant lentement ses hanches en Harry. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, visiblement heureux du compliment mais trop préoccupé pour répondre. Louis se pencha pour presser ses lèvres doucement contre celles de son amant, son ventre frottant contre le sexe surexcité d'Harry.

« -J'ai mal, Lou… Louis, j'ai besoin de venir. J'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai besoin de venir. »

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix, et quelque chose dans la vue d'Harry dans cet état était beaucoup plus excitant pour Louis que cela aurait dû l'être.

« -Que veux-tu, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis-moi…, murmura-t-il, maintenant ses poussées régulières et lentes.

-Plus fort, je dois venir, s'il te plait, Louis, plus rapide, s'il te plait, plus fort, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. »

Il était tellement défait et sexy et Louis ne pouvait rien faire, se retirant d'Harry presque entièrement avant de claquer dur en retour. Il dût se rappeler que c'était la première fois d'Harry… Et qu'il allait avoir mal comme l'enfer demain matin… Mais le bruit qu'Harry fit en réponse força Louis à le faire encore et encore, et encore.

« -Putain, merde, merde, Harry. Tu es tellement bon, dieu. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et il pleurait à haute voix, relevant ses hanches contre Louis, cherchant une sorte de friction sur son sexe. Il était courbé contre son ventre, qui était barbouillé de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« -S'il te plait, laisse-moi venir, Louis… J'en ai vraiment besoin, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de venir, je dois, je vais exploser ! »

Louis était proche. Il pouvait sentir le resserrement dans le creux de son estomac, et ses poussées commençaient à perdre leur rythme.

« -Je suis proche, bébé. Trop proche. Presque prêt, je suis presque prêt. Je t'aime tellement, putain, Harry.

-Je t'aime, gémit Harry, rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Il avait l'air absolument détruit. Et c'est tout ce qui fallut pour que Louis jouisse, venant au plus profond du plus jeune. Il se baissa et tira rapidement le cock-ring d'Harry, le faisant pousser un cri fort quand il vint violement entre eux deux.

Ils étaient épuisés, en particulier Harry, qui essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle. Louis se retira doucement et jeta le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle près de leur lit, puis attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de nuit avant de s'effondrer sur son petit-ami.

« -Tu vas bien, bébé ? demanda-t-il doucement, nettoyant leurs deux ventres souillés. »

Harry hocha la tête en réponse et s'accrocha à Louis.

« -C'était meilleur que tout… »

Sa voix était somnolente, comme d'habitude. Louis eut un petit rire et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles en sueur.

« -Tu voudras le refaire ? demanda –t-il. »

Il y eut un moment de silence et Louis n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si Harry s'était endormi ou pas.

« -Quoi ? Avoir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie ? Faire l'amour à mon copain sans exploser avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher ? Oui, s'il te plait. »

Louis rit encore et tira Harry un peu plus près, remarquant la manière dont il grimaça.

« -Je serais plus doux la prochaine fois… »

Mais cette fois, Harry était effectivement endormi… Ses boucles tombaient sur son visage, ses bras enroulés autour de Louis. Alors Louis se pencha en avant, l'embrassa légèrement, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de s'endormir heureux et satisfait de son amour.


End file.
